


chaotic

by onlyedamx



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV), silver boys - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Silver Boys - Freeform, dodam, jealous!doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyedamx/pseuds/onlyedamx
Summary: yedam has always liked doyoung and doyoung feels the same way, except that he’s too shy to admit it.





	chaotic

Yedam has always been clear in liking Doyoung. He always watches Doyoung’s performances, supporting him. He always sits with Doyoung at lunch, even buying him food when he can. He always walks to school with Doyoung, he also walks Doyoung home when he’s free. But Doyoung... Doyoung... that boy likes Yedam back, he has always liked him back and the only thing with him is that he is too shy to admit it, too shy to say it back to Yedam.

 **”Is it heavy? Do you want me to carry it for you?”** Yedam asked a spaced-out Doyoung. As usual, Doyoung just smiles at him and kept walking. Doyoung knew it’d be too heavy for Yedam and didn’t want him to have a hard time so Doyoung pretended to ignore him. Yedam ran to catch up to Doyoung and held his hand instead. **”Well if you don’t want me to hold that for you, then I’ll hold this instead, it looks heavier”** Yedam said raising Doyoung’s hand, making their fingers interlock. That wasn’t new, Doyoung has always been fine with holding hands with Yedam, he’s fine with skinship in general but the feelings he get when Yedam does it will never go away, he tends to pout a lot to keep himself from smiling, keeping his head down to hide his cheeks that’s turning red. It’s Yedam, Yedam has always given him this explosion of feelings that is hard to explain.

 **”That’s just one test, don’t be too sad about it”** that’s what Doyoung heard from everyone when he failed his Math exam, except Yedam. **”You did well, you deserve a cup of ice cream, my treat, if you do better next time, i’ll give you three cups”** Yedam knows how to cheer him up, how to motivate him to do better. Out of everyone, Doyoung knows that Yedam knows and understands him best.

 **”Wow, your cheeks look cute when you smile, you should smile more often.”** The thing about Yedam is that he knows how to make everything better, whether Doyoung is happy or sad, he makes a way to make Doyoung smile or laugh, he always manages to do so. He completely is a ray of sunshine for Doyoung and that’s why they’re best friends, who just happened to like each other, a lot.

 **”Aren’t you scared Yedam might like someone else if you continue to pretend you don’t feel the same for him”** Jihoon, the only one of his friends who knows about his feelings for Yedam, the one who has been trying to push him to confess to Yedam for ages. **”He won’t.”** Doyoung said, uneasy. **”Aren’t you being too complacent of Yedam’s feelings? I mean I know he likes you, a lot but people can be tired too”** Doyoung stood up, shaking. **”Hyung, honestly, scared is an understatement, I am extremely terrified that’ll happen, I don’t want to lose him but what can I do, hyung? I don’t know if I’m ready to tell him yet, and that’s my problem because I’m too scared of the timing. Don’t worry, hyung, someday, I will, I just hope his feelings hasn’t faded once I do.”** he said walking out.

The next day was a free day so the boys went to make songs and do dances together like they always do. **”Wow, Hyunsuk hyung! You’re the best”** It wasn’t like the rest of the days, Yedam was particularly praising Hyunsuk, and Doyoung didn’t like it. Not that he doesn’t think Hyunsuk was doing good, in fact he wanted to dance with Hyunsuk, that’s how good he is, but Doyoung is feeling something in his chest, and he’s not liking it. **”Hyunsuk hyung! You’re doing well!”** Doyoung looked at Hyunsuk, he wasn’t doing anything special, Hyunsuk has always been this good, why is Yedam praising him a lot today? And so when Doyoung got the chance, he danced with Hyunsuk trying to fish some compliments from Yedam, but failed. **”Hyunsuk hyung, best dancer, wow!”** and Doyoung has had enough of it so he stayed in one corner pouting, stayed quiet because he wasn’t liking this feeling he has right now. But that didn’t stay for long when Yedam held the mic to sing, of course he had to hype Yedam up. Yedam started singing Giriboy’s flex, he knew Yedam would be asking everyone to sing with him but that’s not exactly what Yedam did. He put the mic away and whispered at Hyunsuk leaving both Hyunsuk and Doyoung speechless. Doyoung looked at Hyunsuk, trying to read the situation, what exactly was happening, fixing his jacket of the thought that just crossed his mind. It’s not possible right? Yedam doesn’t like Hyunsuk right?

The group usually goes to eat after having fun but Doyoung wasn’t feeling it. **”Sorry hyungs, I have a lot to do, I’ll pass for now”** Of course Yedam can’t just let Doyoung go home alone so he decided to follow Doyoung. **”Sorry, I have to make sure he goes home safe”** Yedam said feeling a bit sorry coz he really wanted to hang out but the other boys just smiled at him, they know but Doyoung suddenly spoke **”No, go with them, my house isn’t far from here, I can walk home alone”** The other boys just shrugged at Yedam but they know Yedam would insist so they just let him follow Doyoung. The walk home was silent, it was deafening for both of them but no one managed to break the silence up until they reached Doyoung’s front door. **”You seem tired, wash up and go to bed early, okay? I’ll go home now!”** Yedam waved and smiled.

Doyoung went to bed early, because he hated what was happening, he was so lost in thought when he got a text from Yedam.

_i honestly don’t know what happened, but you seemed not in the mood so i was too scared to ask but i hope you’re okay, i’ll see you tomorrow!_

He sighed, of course Yedam wouldn’t know, how is he supposed to know Doyoung’s jealous when he’s not even aware of Doyoung’s feelings.

_idk, ask hyunsuk hyung_

Doyoung replied, late to realize he might sound obvious with his text, he bit his lip as his phone dinged, knowing it was Yedam. He didn’t want to read it but he also didn’t want to leave Yedam’s text unreplied.

_hyunsuk hyung? he knows? why tell somebody else when i’m here :(_

Doyoung sighed, there he thought it would be too obvious for Yedam because he’s smart, turns out he’s dumb when it comes to this things.

_you know what, you’re such an idiot_

Doyoung received a reply after 5 minutes, thinking Yedam finally caught up, he looked at the message.

_oh, okay, i’m sorry :( go to sleep now, you must be tired, good night._

Doyoung knew it wasn’t the usual Yedam. Doyoung got up from his bed, panicking. Thinking of what to reply, he was wrong. He knew he messed up.

_no, that wasn’t what i meant, i’m sorry_

He waited for Yedam to reply and got nothing. He was up the whole night, scared because he knows he was at fault.

The next day, Doyoung woke up, dizzy. He only had 2 hours of sleep from waiting for Yedam to reply. He got ready for school and waited for Yedam to text him that he’s in front of his house already, but got nothing so he walked to school alone. When he arrived at school, he saw Yedam, seated, sleeping on his desk while listening to music on his phone. Doyoung walked up to Yedam waking him up, shaking from too much fear of losing him. He grabbed Yedam by the hand and pulled him to the other room.

 **”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way, please don’t hate me”** Doyoung said trying to stop himself from crying. **”It’s fine, you’re right I’m an idiot”** Doyoung held on to Yedam’s hand tighter. **”No, no that’s not true, I promise that’s not what I meant”** He sighed, letting go of Yedam’s hand, sitting on the floor and hugging his knees. **”I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I got jealous yesterday, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to control it okay?”** Yedam was shocked about what he heard so he kneeled in front of Doyoung **”What do you mean?”** Yedam was confused so Doyoung breathed and said **”I don’t know what exactly was happening yesterday, but you seemed particularly fond of Hyunsuk hyung, like I was invisible, I was so jealous you didn’t even notice because you were too busy with Hyunsuk hyung, I like you, Yedam, ever since and this has been the first time I ever felt this way and I don’t like it”** Yedam laughed, finally understanding the situation so he held Doyoung’s chin so he was looking at his eyes. **”I’m sorry I made you feel jealous, I didn’t know, I was just helping Hyunsuk hyung impress Byounggon hyung, their love story is long overdue, I’m sorry I’m dumb I didn’t realize you like me back”**

They both stood up and Yedam grabbed Doyoung into a hug. **”You’re the only person I want, you don’t have to be jealous of anyone, I look at no one else but you. You made me fall for you I have absolutely no chance to get back up and I don’t ever want to get back up.”** Doyoung stopped hugging Yedam and looked at him in the eye. **”Okay, but I like you back, like a lot, i don’t even know how to explain the feeling I get everytime you hold my hand, everytime you talk to me, just everytime you’re around actually. I feel like I’ve been drowning with love for you and I don’t want to be saved”**

Yedam smiled, he was too happy to reply but Doyoung pouted, he was waiting for an answer. Yedam just pinched his cheek and held his hand. **”I’m glad we feel the same way. You’re so cute when you’re jealous by the way”** Doyoung felt the heat up his cheeks so he stopped from holding Yedam’s hand to hit him. Yedam ran but still continued to tease Doyoung so they ran around trying to chase each other.

It was a chaos, but their feelings for each other was just as chaotic, so nothing mattered, because at the end of the day, they know they have each other, and they feel the same way towards each other, and they’re content with that.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this bc of that video i saw on twt and thought jealous doyoung would be cute :( i hope people who’d read this would like it <3


End file.
